<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by GetOutOfMyHead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415835">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead'>GetOutOfMyHead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Caught, Caught masterbating, F/M, Fucking, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara works for Shane as his maid, but when his wife doesn't treat Kiara like a human, she decides to have some revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrill laughter reached her ears before she saw her, looking up in time to see Cassandra, the boss's wife, walk into the room with the phone against her ear. Kiara sighed heavily as she returned to the laundry basket in front of her, reaching in to pull out a piece of clothing to begin folding it. Kiara thought, no, she hoped that Cassandra would just keep on walking through, but she knew she wasn't that lucky as the wife plopped down onto the couch and continued screeching into her cell.</p><p>Thankfully, Kiara was only on the last few pieces of clothes.</p><p>"Kiara, sweetheart!" She clenched her teeth at Cassandra's call, rolling her eyes as she walked around the couch to stand in front of her. "Hi, be a dear and fetch me an iced tea."</p><p>Kiara opened her mouth to, once again, remind her that she's the maid, not the butler, but she was already back to her phone call before she got a word out. Mumbling under her breath, Kiara made her way to the kitchen to fetch the tea. Bringing the glass back to Cassandra, Kiara moved to continue her work, but a loud moan coming out of Cassandra's mouth caused Kiara to freeze mid-step.</p><p>"Kiara!" Cassandra called, Kiara quickly returning to the woman. "There's barely any ice in this thing!" </p><p>This seemed to be a recurring thing with Cassandra. Never was anything right on the first try, causing Kiara to constantly go back and forth, doing a butler's job rather than getting her own job down, which is the reason why Kiara is constantly staying late. If there wasn't enough ice in the tea, there'd be too much, or it'd be too sweet, or not sweet enough. And if it wasn't the tea, it was her clothes. Kiara, go fetch my jacket! No, that one's too heavy. No, that's the one with the hole in it. Being treated like a slave never ended with her.</p><p>After a couple more hours dealing with Cassandra, she finally left to go to her girl's night around nine. With it being almost eleven o'clock at night, Kiara's shift ended a while ago. She just had to finish one more room and she could officially end her shift.</p><p>She stopped in front of the double doors leading to her boss's room, sighing. She wished she could live this fancy life, but knew it was just a fantasy.</p><p>Pushing the doors open softly, she walked into the bedroom with a duster, closing the doors behind her. When she turned around, she stopped when she saw Shane, her boss, lying on the bed, a laptop on his chest which blocked his view of her, and his hand stroking his hard dick at a slow pace, clearly wanting the feeling to last.</p><p>She staggered backward a little bit, just thinking about leaving the room and pretending this never happened, but Cassandra's whiny, commanding voice echoed in her head and she knew she could take advantage of this situation. She knew Cassandra never pleased Shane as much as he'd like, so there's a high possibility that he wouldn't reject her advances. The duster fell from her hand and landed on the soft rug as she slowly closed the distance between her and her boss.</p><p>The moaning coming from the computer finally reached her ears, Shane clearly having the porn on a low volume. When Kiara reached Shane, she gently closed the laptop shut, Shane's eyes widening when he met Kiara's, moving the laptop down to immediately cover his hard dick.</p><p>"Kiara! I didn't hear you come in!" He released an embarrassed chuckle, his cheeks burning. She just smiled, moving the laptop away from his dick and wrapping her hand around the length, her eyes remaining on his face the whole time while his body convulsed beneath her touch. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice coming out breathless. "I'm your boss, Kiara, and I'm married, you can't- Fuck." She started moving her hand up and down at a slow, agonizing pace. "Cassandra can come home at any minute."</p><p>"Let her," Kiara challenged, replacing her hand with her mouth. She licked the tip of his dick, running her tongue all around the head before fulling enclosing her mouth around it, Shane moaning at the feeling as she bobbed her head up and down faster than when she was using her hand, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Thankfully she had some good gag reflexes.</p><p>"That feels so... good," Shane whispered, the muscles in his body relaxing. He placed a hand on the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair and gripping it tightly, but he let her remain in control. He gasped as her hand started playing with his balls, his heart beating fast at the feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time. "Oh, Kiara. Fuck, let me cum."</p><p>She kept going, sending his dick to the back of her throat while her fingers fondled with his testicles. It didn't take much longer after that for Shane to shoot a load into her mouth, the sudden liquid hitting her throat caused her to pull his cock out of her mouth, the rest of the cum spitting out onto her face. Kiara continued running a hand along his shaft, keeping the hardness in the dick. "Do you want to fuck me?" Kiara asked, a sly smile on her face as she made eye contact with Shane, whose eyes brightened up at Kiara's question. "I would love it if you just fucked my brains out, sir."</p><p>Quickly placing her cellphone on the nightstand, Kiara started teasing him by slowly removing her clothes, starting off with her shirt and bra, ending with her shoes, pants, and panties. She slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling up Shane's body as the top of his dick ran down her chest, her stomach, the top of her pussy.</p><p>"I'm the top," he said, but Kiara just shook her head and held a finger to his lips.</p><p>"I'm the one in charge tonight," she whispered seductively, Shane immediately nodding.</p><p>She smiled at him as she positioned herself above his dick, wrapping her hand around it to keep it steady as she slowly sat down on it, bottoming out. Shane moaned as her walls clenched against his shaft. She could see the desperation in his eyes, begging for her to do something and not just sit there, but he kept his mouth shut. She's in charge tonight.</p><p>Kiara picked herself up and lowered herself back down slowly, Shane moaning in lust and frustration. "You're killing me," Shane declared, placing his hands on her hips. "Please, Kiara, I just want you."</p><p>She picked herself back up and slammed back down, harder, faster. She continued bouncing on his dick, her moans mixing together with his. She leaned forward to connect his lips to hers, her lips leaving him to leave soft, ghost kisses along his jaw, down his neck. She took a piece of his neck in between her teeth and started sucking, making sure she left a hickey he couldn't be able to hide from Cassandra. A moan escaping her caused her to pull away, focus more on the bouncing than the hickey.</p><p>"Please, Kiara," Shane begged in between moans. "Faster."</p><p>She pulled off of him and gestured for him to move, laying down where he was and finally letting him top. He scrambled to get up, spreading her legs open and positioning his wet dick against her hole. He slid in easily, loving that feeling when her walls closed around him. He pulled back almost all the way out and slammed back in, moving his hips as hard and as fast as they could go. He used his hand to rub her clit even quicker, a loud moan coming from Kiara this time.</p><p>"Shit, Shane," she moaned, laughing. "I guess I should've let you topped first, huh?" He smiled at her as he fucked her harder than he thought he could manage, her name rolling off his lips like it was the only word he knew. "Yes, Shane, fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anybody in your entire life! Yes! Oh, fuck me!" she screamed as he pushed into her, spreading her legs further apart to get more room to pump faster.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" Shane shouted as he bottomed out, releasing his cum inside her as she orgasmed, falling on top of her body. "I didn't pull out. I'm sorry."</p><p>Kiara laughed, shaking her head. "It's okay," she assured. "I'm on the pill."</p><p>As Shane nestled his head into the crook of her neck, his cock still inside her, Kiara reached over and grabbed her phone. Shane planted kisses on her neck as she snapped a selfie of it, smiling widely as she planned on sending the picture to Cassandra later. For now, she wanted to enjoy this moment.</p><p>Revenge was a dish best served naked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>